


walking in the night sky, i'm always on your side.

by rileyhart



Series: I Love You. So Much. [21]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 6x12, but its fluffy dont worry, talkin abt babies!, talkin abt stuff that happened in the ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyhart/pseuds/rileyhart
Summary: jake and amy head home after the events in "casecation" (6x12) and finish their discussion





	walking in the night sky, i'm always on your side.

**Author's Note:**

> okay - i know a lot of ppl had mixed feelings abt this episode (myself included) but i hope you enjoy this lil missing piece fic xx  
> (title from chateau by angus & julia stone)

The excitement has died down by the time they get home, and the overwhelming exhaustion of the day as set in. Their fight, or discussion, whatever you wanna call it. The fact that Jake had to negotiate a bomber. It’s a lot to process.

Something is bugging Amy as she gets two beers out of the fridge and opens them. Jake is lounging on the couch choosing what to order of his phone.

“Is that Chinese place round the corner okay?” He asks, as she sits down next to him. “I know it’s not the best but it’ll get here the quickest.”

Amy hands him the beer and he takes a sip. “Thanks.”

“So, is it okay?” Jake asks again.

“Jake, I need to say something,” Amy says.

“Okay, we can get it from the Thai place, but it’ll take like half an hour to get here.”

“No, not about that. The Chinese place is fine. Just don’t get the egg rolls.”

“Okay, hold your thought for one second then,” he quickly places the order on his phone. “Okay done,” he says putting his phone face down on the table.

“I… I wanted to clarify what I said before Terry and Rosa interrupted.” Amy says this with great effort, like she’s a child talking herself into ripping off a band-aid.

“Oh,” Jake’s face falls, “okay.”

“When I said…” she looks at Jake, god this is going to be hard to say, “when I mentioned ‘starting over’ it’s not like that’s something I’ve ever thought about or would ever, ever want to do. And I don’t ever want to be with anyone else. You’re the person for me. But I just… what you said about not wanting kids really came out of left field for me Jake, and I got scared of what my future might be if that was the case. What our future might be.” She sounds like she’s about to cry and Jake reaches out to squeeze her hand. “I love you so much. You have to know that.” Amy adds, and there are tears in her eyes now.

“I know, I know, Ames,” he reassures her. “If I know anything I know that.”

Amy smiles at her husband, her heart glowing with love. She hugs him tightly, and shuts her eyes so that two tears fall.

“And if I’m honest with you,” Jake says as they stop hugging, “I never really thought about kids in a concrete way until I was in jail.”

“Oh,” Amy says softly - this has caught her off guard.

“Our jobs are just so dangerous, and with everything that happened with my dad, I would hate our kid to grow up without one or both of its parents.”

“Oh, Jake, I never even thought about how jail or Florida would affect your thoughts on this.” She feels stupid, unempathetic. “I’m so sorry.”

“Amy, it’s okay, really. I should’ve bought it up when I got out.”

“And _I_ should’ve bought up the whole topic of kids properly while we were engaged, and not just showed you that dumb photo of Matthew.”

“Okay, so from now on, when it comes to life changing decisions, we say things with all the words so we both understand everything.” Jake suggests.

Amy laughs. “All the words. That’s a deal.” She leans forward to kiss Jake softly, and he happily pulls her closer as Amy lets herself get lost in this moment.

“Hey,” she murmurs; she’s in his lap now.

“Yeah?” he murmurs.

“We never said what number one was.”

Jake smiles, his eyes sparkling. “What is it?”

“All of it,” Amy says tenderly.

“That’s cheating!” Jake replies with the hint of a chuckle.

“I don’t care,” Amy protests, “I’ve loved it all, and wouldn’t change a thing.”

“That was so cheesy,” Jake teases with a grin.

“Yeah, and you love it,” Amy teases right back, smiling with him.

Jake responds with a kiss, only to be interrupted seconds later a knock on the door.

“Oh that’ll be the food,” he says, getting up to answer.

“It only took them like five minutes,” Amy says, “this is not going to be good.”

He does a little spin and finger guns at her. “But it was quick!”

She shakes her head exasperatedly, smiling affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated! :)


End file.
